


me. my boyfriend. and his 500 dollar 4 ft tall godzilla

by bokuoreo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuoreo/pseuds/bokuoreo
Summary: It's been six months since Iwaizumi has seen Oikawa and all he wants to do is cuddle up in bed next to his boyfriend but it seems like he's going to have some competition.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	me. my boyfriend. and his 500 dollar 4 ft tall godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for haikyuu so plz be nice
> 
> also i saw the meme floating around twit and i couldn't help myself

Oikawa doesn't care to hide the smile spreading across his face as he reads his most recent text message.

_ Just landed. _

Two words. Short and simple. Yet, somehow those two words sent Oikawa into a tailspin of anticipation, much different since the last time he stepped foot inside this airport six months ago. He was a blubbering mess, holding onto Iwaizumi for as long as he could before he had to let his boyfriend go through security and board a plane that would take him across the several time zones. Luckily for him, today was the opposite.

Iwaizumi was coming home to Miyagi. He would be here, with him, for the next three months. It didn't matter that Oikawa still has to go to classes. It didn't matter that he still has practice to go to almost every evening. What matters is that Iwaizumi will be there when he gets home. And the thought of coming home to Iwaizumi for the next several months has Oikawa's heart growing four times it's normal size.

Oikawa shifts back and forth on his feet as he tries to settle the butterflies in his chest. He feels silly, still feeling this way for Iwaizumi after all this time. But he can't help the way he takes off at a slow jog (he still has some dignity left) as soon as the slightly squished yet still spiky head of black hair comes into view.

"Oof." Is the only thing Iwaizumi can say to his boyfriend as he tries to brace himself from the impact of Oikawa's hug. He grabs onto his boyfriend tightly, trying to make sure his suitcase and their limbs don't go flying across the airport.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sing-songs, looking down at his love with a giant grin. "Did you miss me?"

Iwaizumi gives him a look. "That's the first thing you want to ask me?" He raises the pitch of his voice to match his boyfriend's. "Not, 'Iwa-chan how was your flight?' or 'Do you need help with your luggage?'" 

  
  


"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouts, already reaching out to take one of Iwaizumi's suitcases. "You didn't even let me finish!"

Iwaizumi smiles, abandoning all teasing and luggage as he takes his boyfriend’s face in his palms. He presses a chaste kiss to his lips, trying to hold back his self restraint in order to avoid what happened the last time the two of them kissed in the airport.

"I'm glad you're home." Oikawa hums, placing another quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips before reaching down to take Iwaizumi's luggage free hand in his.

"I can't wait to take a bath." Iwaizumi groans at the thought of soaking his limbs in steaming water. The lack of baths in Irvine was one of the biggest downfalls of his college experience. He had tried (several times) to take a soak in the short and narrow American bathtubs, but it wasn't the same. And 99% of the time he left the warm water feeling more tense and wound up than he did before.

"Do you want to go to the market before he goes home?" Oikawa asks as he leads the two of them towards his parked car.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, wishing he could take Oikawa out on a date tonight, to start making up for the past six months of Facetime dates. But he knows that as soon as he steps into the apartment he's going to topple over in exhaustion. He's surprised Oikawa hasn't made a snarky comment about the dark circles he knows have appeared underneath his lower lashes. "No. I'm too tired. I just want to wash up and sleep."

"You do smell like an airplane." Oikawa wrinkles his nose teasingly as he helps load the luggage into the car's trunk.

Iwaizumi had fallen asleep after 3 minutes of being in Oikawa's car and by the time they reached the apartment his entire body had slumped into the passenger seat. Oikawa carefully nudges his boyfriend awake, trying not to scare him out of his sleep.

"Iwa-chan." He peppers kisses to his boyfriend's cheek and forehead between every word. "It's time to wake up, we're home."

"Already?" Iwaizumi mumbles, wiping sleep and airplane dust out of the corners of his eyes.

"Already." Oikawa repeats, already reaching for his phone to document the sleepy moment.

Iwaizumi flashes a rude gesture with his fingertips, his Oikawa senses already telling him that his boyfriend is up to no good.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complains. "I just wanted to remember how cute you look!"

"I am always cute." Iwaizumi steals one of his boyfriend's famous lines, finally opening an eye to look at his flustered face.

Oikawa nods. "I'm glad you finally agree with me."

It takes all Iwaizumi's strength to not plant face first into the leather couch he spent an entire day shopping for. The two of them had spent hours arguing over leather vs cloth. A sleeper sofa vs a sectional and despite the fact that Iwaizumi wouldn't be living here for 75% of the year, he still managed to win. And the two of them strapped the brown leather couch to the top of Oikawa's car, much to the shop owner's horror.

Oikawa comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's waste and leaning down to rest his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. He takes a deep breath, relaxing at the familiar scent of his boyfriend's deodorant and detergent mixed with a hint of airplane. "Do you want me to draw you a bath? I can order takeout if you're hungry."

Iwaizumi shakes his head, stretching his neck so he can plant a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "It's okay, we can just find something to eat here."

"I think I have rice and cup ramen." Oikawa admits shyly, burying his face into Iwaizumi's warm skin.

"I think hell will freeze over before you eat a vegetable." Iwaizumi shakes his head.

"I was waiting for you!" Oikawa stamps his feet against the floor like a toddler. "I want to make sure to get the things you like!"

He can see the eyebrow on Iwaizumi's forehead raise. "After all this time you still don't know what I like?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cries. "Of course I do! I just thought it would be nice to go together. It's been a long time since we went grocery shopping together."

Iwaizumi picks up on the sentimental tone in Oikawa's voice and knows that he shouldn't tease him any further. He knows how Oikawa cherishes the small things, soaking up every little opportunity to turn and errand into a date. He knows that he holds onto those moments dearly, capturing everything with his phone so he can look back on their time together while they're a part. He feels a twinge of guilt, knowing that Oikawa has to be in this apartment and filling in the gaps of their time together, alone.

"We can go shopping tomorrow?" Iwaizumi suggests, feeling Oikawa's fingertips thrum with excitement at the thought.

"You read my mind, Iwa-chan." Oikawa chirps, pressing a kiss into the nape of his neck. "Now can you please go take a bath? You really do stink."

"And you really know how to ruin a moment, Trashykawa."

"Hurry!" Oikawa ushers him to the bathroom door as he chooses to ignore his boyfriend's comment. "I want to cuddle!"

Iwaizumi emerges from the bathroom 45 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and his phone glued to his ear.

"Yes, I promise I will see you before the weekend. How about Friday?" Iwaizumi holds the phone away from his mouth and whispers. "It's my mom."

Oikawa nods, scrolling through social media on his phone. He doesn't think anything of Iwaizumi's pacing until he hears the door to their bedroom open.

"I-I-I have to go." He hears his boyfriend stutter, making him freeze in place on the couch.

_ Fuck. _

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi calls out nervously from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" He tries to sound collected, cool as a cucumber as he makes his way over to where his boyfriend is standing in the doorway.

He turns to look at Oikawa, pointing in the direction of their bed. "What the hell is that?"

Oikawa's cheeks burn and turn into 15 different shades of red as he brings his gaze to follow the direction of Iwaizumi's pointer finger.

The four foot tall Godzilla plushie is staring at both of them from the spot Oikawa cuddles it every night.

"When did you buy that?" Iwaizumi asks, trying his best to hold back his laughter. "And why the hell have I never seen it before?"

"I bought it after you left!" Oikawa buries his face in his hands, the embarrassment is radiating off his every limb.

"Why did you buy a four foot tall Godzilla plushie?" Iwaizumi laughs, gently pulling the hands away from his boyfriend's face.

Oikawa mumbles under his breath.

"Tooru, I didn't understand a single word of that." Iwaizumi watches in amusement as the red on his boyfriend's cheeks deepens.

"It's hard to sleep in this bed without you!" Oikawa sniffles, speaking clearly but still unable to look Iwaizumi in the eye. "I bought it right after you left to go back to school. I was at the mall with Kindaichi and I had to get it. There was a Mareep version that I thought about getting, but I chose Godzilla instead."

"You don't even like Godzilla." Iwaizumi cannot hide the fondness that creeps over his skin as he listens to Oikawa. This man has him wrapped around every single finger, toe and limb and there is nothing he can do to change it (he gave up on that years ago).

"It reminds me of you." Oikawa's face finally returns to it's natural color.

"Why?" Iwaizumi presses.

"You know." Oikawa grumbles, holding his right hand over the crown of his head. "It's spiky. Like you."

Iwaizumi bursts into laughter, unable to contain himself at his boyfriend's cuteness. He know he should be annoyed by the fact that his boyfriend is comparing his hairstyle to that of a dinosaur, but it's Oikawa he was staring at and he shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Come here." He grabs Oikawa by the wrist, dragging him over to the bed where they collapse into a pile of limbs and kisses. He looks over to where the plushie is laying on it's side, taking up a large amount of space on the mattress. "I am not sleeping with that thing."

"You don't have to!" Oikawa grumbles, carefully taking the plushie from its resting spot and gently placing it on the foot of his side of the bed before grabbing a fresh set of sleepwear from the closet. "I need to wash up."

Iwaizumi tries his hardest to stay awake as he waits for Oikawa to finish his skincare routine, but the lack of sleep makes his eyelids feel like they weigh 100 kilos. He barely registers the dip in the mattress as Oikawa slides into place next to him, but he welcomes the weight of arms being wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad you're home, Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbles into his hair, making Iwaizumi turn into his chest.

He looks up at Oikawa through the darkness, just barely able to make out the handsome features of his boyfriend's face. He kisses him softly, having memorized the exact location of his lips. Oikawa tastes like toothpaste and like home.

"I love you, Tooru." He mumbles, barely awake.

"I love you too, Iwa-chan." is the last thing he hears before he lets himself fall deeply asleep.

Iwaizumi is the first to wake up, eyes fluttering open to the darkness of his and Oikawa's bedroom. It takes him a few seconds to register his surroundings, remembering through a haze of jet lag that he was no longer in his college dorm. He smiles against the sheets, stretching his toes past the edge of the edge and relishing in the way his stiff joints come alive. He was glad Oikawa convinced him to pay for extra leg room, but there was no way to avoid the toll a 11.5 hour international flight takes on the human body.

He rolls over, turning onto his left side to take in the sight of his sleeping partner. Oikawa was curled into a ball, tight enough to make the 6 foot tall man look small. He relishes in the moment of quiet, watching has the love of his life sleeps peacefully and soundly, completely unaware of the world starting to wake around him. Iwaizumi can wake up like this every day for the rest of his life, he thinks to himself as he reaches his arms around Oikawa's waist only to end up brushing against what feels like fur.

He retracts his hand, unsure of what the hell he just touched in the middle of the dark. Oikawa wouldn't adopt a cat with his consultation, and there didn't seem to be any new blankets on their bed.

And then he remembers.

Iwaizumi takes a second look, realizing the object that Oikawa was clutching onto was in fact the giant four foot tall Godzilla. Iwaizumi can't stop the giggles that escape his chest, quickly covering his mouth to prevent the sleeping beauty from waking up from his dreams. He slowly reaches for his phone, double checking to make sure enough morning light was seeping into the windows so he can take the photo without flash.

He lays back in bed, angling the camera at just the right angle to make sure the two of them are in frame. He snaps a few photos, chuckling at his own joke as he carefully chooses the best one. Iwaizumi picks the first one, carefully thinking about the caption and going through several before settling on the right one.

_ Ah yes. Me. My boyfriend. And his 500 dollar four foot tall Godzilla. _

He quickly tags Oikawa in the photo and posts it, trying to hold back his laughter as he predicts Oikawa's reaction to his post.

And it doesn't take long before he hears Oikawa's squawk.

Iwaizumi is already on his second cup of coffee, curled up on the couch as he waits for his boyfriend to stumble out of the bedroom.

He bites on his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter as Oikawa stumbles from the bedroom and into their shared living room.

"When did you take this!" His voice is still full of sleep, yet somehow already full of sass.

"An hour ago." Iwaizumi tries to play it cool, casually taking a sip from his mug.

"I look awful!" Oikawa marches over to the couch, plopping himself down and stretching his legs over Iwaizumi's lap.

"All you can see is the back of your head and your arm." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

Oikawa shoves his phone in his face. "Look at my hair!! It's flat!"

"That's how your hair always looks."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa lunges, reaching out to take the cup of coffee out of Iwaizumi's hands and setting it down on the coffee table before attacking his boyfriend with kisses, peppering them all over his skin until he admits defeat. The two of them fall into the back of the leather couch, immediately settling into their usual positions and the comfortable silence that fills most of their mornings together.

"How long have you been awake?" Oikawa asks, adjusting his position against Iwaizumi's chest.

"A couple hours." Iwaizumi admits. "It's always harder getting used to the time change when I'm home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

A low chuckle rumbles in Iwaizumi's chest. "I know better than that, plus you looked too cute cuddling that thing."

Oikawa whines, remembering the photo his boyfriend posted.

"What?" Iwaizumi laughs, holding up his phone so his boyfriend can read the comments. "I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Oikawa snatches the phone from his hands. "I'm going to delete it!"

"Don't you dare, Asskawa!" Iwaizumi grabs his boyfriend's sides. He starts to tickle Oikawa and the setter squirms, thrashing his giant limbs around the couch in an attempt to shake his boyfriend off him. And although he might be the larger of the two, Iwaizumi has him beat when it comes to strength.

"Iwa-chan!" He squeals as his boyfriend's fingertips brush a particularly sensitive part on his ribs.

"Do you give up?" Iwaizumi pauses, waiting for his boyfriend's response.

"Never!"

"Will you at least put that damn Godzilla on the floor tonight?"

"Are you jealous of a plushie, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa turns to look at his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi scoffs. "No."

"You sure about that?"

Iwaizumi glares at his boyfriend, which only makes him smile wider. "I'm not jealous. I just want to be your little spoon."

Oikawa's face breaks into a blinding smile. "Iwa-chan you're so cute! Of course you can be the little spoon!"

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead" Iwaizumi warns, letting his boyfriend push him down until his back rests against the couch cushion.

"I've missed you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's voice shifts, suddenly taking on a more serious tone. "The past six months have been hard without you."

"I know, it's been hard for me too." Iwaizumi traces his calloused hands along his boyfriend's face, watching quietly as Oikawa leans into the touch. "But I'm all yours, for the next three months."

"That's not enough." Oikawa whispers. "I want you to be mine for forever."

Izaizumi holds Oikawa tighter, pressing him as close as he can to his chest without cracking a rib. "I'm yours, Oikawa. I always have been. And I always will be. I know that this is only to get harder, but we have to remember that no matter the distance we always have each other."

"And Godzilla." Oikawa adds, smiling against his boyfriend's chest. 

Iwaizumi scoffs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s additions. “But you know I mean what I said, right?”

Oikawa looks up at him with his large brown eyes, fighting off the urge to fall back asleep. “I know, Iwa-chan. You always mean what you say, even if it took you until after our graduation to get the courage to confess to me. So if you think about it, two years is nothing in comparison.”

Iwaizumi nods, remembering the shaking of his hands and the trembling of his speech that day among the cherry blossoms. It had taken him three tries to get the words out right, but even then he all but shouted them at his best friend that he loved him and had loved him for as long as he could remember.

“The first two have gone by quickly, right Iwa-chan?” He adds, playing with his boyfriend's hair.

“Mn. They have.” he agrees, trying to not let the urge to fall back asleep take over.

“Then we have nothing to worry about.” Oikawa assures him, letting his eyes close as the two of them drift back to sleep on the couch.

  
  


**two days later**

Oikawa’s body betrays him, causing him to wake up two hours before he normally does with the sudden urge to pee. He shifts back and forth, trying to get into a position that would give him enough relief to fall asleep. But after five minutes he gives up, knowing that no matter what he doesn't he won't be able to fall back asleep unless he relieves himself.

He fumbles through the dark, not bothering to turn on the lights as he uses the bathroom. He just wants to get back to Iwaizumi and the warmth of his body next to him.

“Oh my god!” he squeals. stopping in his tracks as he sees the position Iwaizumi has shifted himself into. He tiptoes to the side table, grabbing his phone and unlocking it as fast as his sleepy fingers will let him.

He slips into bed, carefully positioning himself just as Iwaizumi had done the day before. He takes the photo, giggling as he plots his revenge on social media.

_ Sometimes a family can just be a boy, his boyfriend, and their 500 dollar four foot tall Godzilla. _

He slips back out of the bed, flipping the camera to the front so he can document this moment for himself. 

“Oh no.” He gasps as the flash goes off, causing Iwaizumi to stir in his sleep.

“What doing?” his boyfriend grumbles, very much not awake.

“Nothing!” Oikawa smiles, thinking he is in the clear and that he hasn't been caught doing the exact same thing his boyfriend was doing two days before.

But Iwaizumi knows that voice. That voice means nothing but trouble. He opens both of his eyes, realizing that the thing in his arms was not Oikawa, but Godzilla. He takes one look at his boyfriend and the phone in his hand before mumbling. “You’re such an asshole, Trashykawa.” 

“That's not what you said last night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa's grins, slipping back into bed and taking the large plushie out of his boyfriend's arms, letting it fall to the ground as he wraps the muscular arms around his waist. 

Godzilla doesn't move from the spot on the floor for the next three months, collecting dust on the plush surface as the two of them soak in every moment, every kiss, right up until the last moments.

“I got something for you.” Oikawa tells him, reaching into the closet and pulling out a plain brown shopping bag.

“Will it bite me?” Iwaizumi asks, but takes the bag from his boyfriend anyway. He looks inside, feeling a tightness in his chest as he pulls out a miniature version of the giant Godzilla Oikawa had purchased.

“I thought it might keep you company, while you're gone.” Oikawa blushes, staring at the half packed suitcase spread across their bedroom floor.

Iwaizumi tries to hold back his tears, feeling the reality of leaving for the new school year crash around him. He squeezes the monster tightly before tucking it into his luggage next to the new sweater his mother had knitted for him (even though it barely dips below 55 degrees in California.)

He pulls Oikawa to his chest, nuzzling his face into the space on his neck. “You make it harder and harder to leave, every time.”

He can feel Oikawa nod above him, holding back his own own tears. “How can you miss me if you don't leave?”

“I always miss you, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi admits.

He feels Oikawa’s finger play with his hair, tracing over the black locks he hasn't bothered to gel this morning. “But at least now you have your own Godzilla. So whenever you miss me, just give it a big squeeze and pretend it's me.”

“You’re so cheesy, Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi laughs even though 24 hours later he's back in California, holding onto that Godzilla tightly, waiting for the love of his life to answer his phone.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiles, holding onto his own four foot tall Godzilla. “Do you miss me yet?”

Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes, holding onto his plushie tightly. “No.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, but immediately starts to tell Iwaizumi about his day, filling him in on every detail he missed since he left Japan. He smiles to himself, holding onto the plushie tightly and listening to his boyfriend carefully, soaking in every last drop from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this piece of art [piece of fan art](https://twitter.com/nicedaybucky/status/1267350269001469952?s=20)
> 
> [and obvi the meme](https://twitter.com/saurrrrrrr/status/1270417705875787789?s=20)
> 
> find me:  
> on tumblr at bokuoreo  
> on twitter at bokuoreos


End file.
